


Lazy Days

by Reallyscj



Series: Dirty Denny [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is tired and does not want to do anything, Dean is a wonderful husband, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Smut, dirty!denny prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has been working too much and just wants to rest. Dean thinks that maybe he just needs some "cheering up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Dirty!Denny prompt. This time it was porn cliche.
> 
> I was not in good sorts for a few days, and writing this made me feel better. With saying that, as i was out of sorts, this is mainly fluff. There is no smut to be found.

Benny had been working far too much. This was his first day off in 15 days. The house was quiet. Dean was out running errands, and Benny had let their monstrous pitbull out into the back yard. Benny was not going to do anything but lay on the couch and watch cheesy TV. 

He was just drifting off to a restful nap, when there was a knock at the door. 

“Who the hell could be knockin’ at this time?” Benny grumbled to himself as he rolled off the couch. His joints protesting at him.

There was another more persistent knock, and Benny rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m comin’,” he hollered, reaching the door and wrenching it open forcefully. 

“Whadaya want?” he snapped, but then his breath caught in his throat. Standing in front of him was a grease smeared, sweaty Dean in, what looked like, a plumber's outfit. He even had the tool belt and tool box.

“Hi,” Dean’s voice was like velvet, “I heard that you need your pipes cleaned.”

Benny couldn’t help it, he snorted. Then his snort turned into a laugh. Then he laughed harder, and bent over trying to catch his breath. Tears rolling down his face. He stood up to look at his husband still standing in the door, to see a confused and hurt look on Dean’s face.

“You know, it’s really not nice to laugh at someone that is trying to be sexy,” Dean snapped with hurt and anger.

“I’m sorry, cher,” Benny said between giggles, trying to get himself under control. “I know that you are trying to make me feel better. If it’s any consolation, you have succeeded.” Benny reached out, and pulled his man in for a hug. 

Dean didn’t react at first, trying to stay mad at his hunk. But he could never stay mad at him for long, and melted into him within seconds. They stood like that for a few minutes, just soaking up the feeling of each other.

Benny pulled back enough to place a quick kiss on Dean’s lips. Then he kissed his forehead, and rested his against Dean’s. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and enjoyed Dean’s scent of motor oil and sweat.

“I ‘preciate the thought, but my body is too worn out to do anything but lay around,” Benny explained.

“Well, how ‘bout i give you a massage, and then we can just cuddle?” Dean offered with a shrug.

“That sounds like the best idea yet,” Benny stated through a huge smile, grabbing Dean’s hand a leading him upstairs to their bedroom.


End file.
